The little Italian vampire
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Follows season three. Eric visits a friend he has not seen in hundreds of years. Upon arriving in Kentucky, he discovers something unexpected and must make a small choice. Why do humans cause him trouble? Rated M for gorey flasbacks. No Eric romance.
1. muffin hat

**Hello, true blood fans. This is my first true blood fanfic, so don't expect to be dazzled by it. It will most likely not be to your liking. I didn't write it, because I want to see how many reviews I can get. I wrote it, because I wanted to write a true blood story. It was something I have considered for a long time. Situated after the season three finale. I thought this one up, thinking it would be fun. I thought this story up after I heard Eric's words. This was the exact phrase. "The only vampire a vampire can trust, is the vampire he made." After that, I thought that there should be a reason he would say such things. Perhaps he had another vampire progeny, that gave him evidence to belive that. With that I decided to make a vampire progeny that Eric made himself. A vampire he made before Pam.**

**There is no romantic connection between Eric and my OC. Just a very powerful bond that the two share.**

**I do not own Eric. Also I'm glad I don't. He is way better than any vampire I could make up. ****Also I don't own Pam, Bill, Sookie, Tara, Jason or any other charecters I might bring into this story. They belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Although, I do own my OC. **

**If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

After the whole ordeal of Sookie getting upset with Bill over his working with the queen, Eric thought it best to just not try to get more involved with the likes of them. He didn't like to get into so much drama. Also upon knowing that she was clearly pissed, he would not want to deal with human emotions at the moment. Of course they would cool down over time. With the humanity Bill had, he would get over things, as Sookie would as well. After a nice shower, and getting all the cement off of his body, he slipped into a nice sleevless shirt, and wanted to unwind. After all he barely had a chance to relax amung hunting down Russel, frying in the sun, and getting dug up from cement. He sat at his desk, thinking of the last thousand years. All the vampires he met. As far as he knew, they seemed to be doing fine, at least as far as the last time he met them all. Yet as much and often as he had met them, he felt there was an immortal that he had somehow forgotten. One that had escaped his mind. Who had he not seen in a few hundred years? It was no doubt somebody very important to him. A woman he fooled around with perhaps? No that was not it. He was never attached to any of his mortal flings. Still it gnawed on his mind for whatever reason.

He looked through some of his old things. Perhaps it would remind him of who he had missed. He shuffled things around inside his desk, and then through his old drawers. In his drawers he found an old Italian box. Not quite remembering what it held, Eric walked back to the desk. This box did not give off any feeling of romance, or attraction. He sensed no feeling of pleasure from it. Still as he looked at the box, he knew it held something inside that touched him deeply. A small golden lock held it shut. Shit. He knew this box was important. How could he forget something so important? He had to have the key around here somewhere. When he looked in his main desks drawer he found the matching golden key. Old, but still not too withered. He unlocked it, and discovered a very old thing he had not chosen to look at for the longest time. Something that gave him great shame to forget. He might have forgot what it was the box held, but definitely not the item itself. Swiftly, even for a vampire, he snapped it shut. His face remained explessionless, but he closed his eyes, as if trying to erase some painful memory. He almost could not bare looking at it again. It wasn't what it was that had him reminisce, but the story behind it. It was somewhat like staring at his crown. It was definitely not as grievable as his crown, but he had the same effect from his crown as he did what was in the box.

Slowly he reopened it. In the blue velvet covered inside of the jewel encrusted box, Eric found a young woman's hat as old as the renaissance itself. Inside was a muffin hat. It was dark wine colored. On the end, there was golden trim with beautiful floral patterns. He slowly picked it up, out of the box. Merely holding it brought back horrible memories. Just touching the rough edges, he could hear the awful cracking sound of a whip on skin. The sound of the lash was unlike any other sound he had heard before in his life. That was what made the sound so memorable. After the menacing crack, he could hear the agonizing wail of a young girl. She was about the age of seventeen. As he looked at it, he held it up to his nose. It smelled the exact way it did when he had first met the young lady. He felt something inside him. It was the bond that he shared with that young girl. A bond that was quite special. He had no romantic feelings for the girl at all, for she did not seem that attractive to him. She seemed too much of a young sisterly figure to him, and he certainly knew he had no love for her, since he knew nothing of love.

Still as Eric looked at this simple muffin hat, his head could do nothing, but keep rewinding and playing the awful sound of the whip cracking, and the horrible moaning, and screaming of the girl. Finally enough was enough. He let go of the hat. He closed his eyes, and deeply inhaled the scent of a girl that had been dead for so long. A smell that lingered nowhere on Earth, but in this simple box. It was the only lasting scent there was of this girl, and it laid in the palm off his hands. Such an awful past she endured. How could he honestly forget his first progeny? Perhaps he should pay a visit to the dear girl. She would surely love to get a nice visit from her maker. Yet it was so long since he had seen her last. There was but only one place he could expect to find her. And that was _if_ she had not moved. Surely she had not. He remembered telling her a few hundred years ago.

_"Never move away from this home. Even if you run low on money, do not move. I can always pay for your home. Just never move away from this place."_

He made sure she would never leave, by saying the magic words.

_"As your maker I command you."_

"Pam, could you please come in here, for a moment?" He asked courteosly.

Pam came in with a hand on her hip. She was staring at him, knowing whatever it was that he wanted was going to cause trouble for her. "What is it, that you need?"

"I need you to watch over Fangtasia for a short time. I am going on leave." He mumbled to her. She chuckled and was about to leave the room. "No, no. I won't be getting myself into trouble this time. It's merely to meet up on a dear friend of mine."

She arched an eyebrow. "Would you by any chance be talking about meeting that Roman brat?" Pam sighed loudly showing her full discontent towards Eric's first. "Please. I know she was your first, but do you think you're obliged to see her?"

Eric raised his eyebrows in defence."Aww Pam. You know that as far as my progenies are concerned you are the apple of my eye. Nobody could replace my youngest. As for seeing her, I have not visited her in hundreds of years. I have almost forgot her screams of agony. She deserves a bit of attention. We both know you get enough." He smiled falsely. "Besides she is from Florence, not Rome."

Pam sighed. "Fine. If you decide to bring her back to Fangtasia, don't expect that you can get me to like the old idot."

"Old?" Eric questioned quietly.

"Eric she is ancient. She is over 600 years old." Pam rolled her eyes.

"She is not 600 hundred. She is just 578 years old." He reasoned. "Besides. I'm about a thousand years old. You don't thnk _I'm_ old do you?" Pam cleared her throat, and glanced away. "I see . . . Well, I'm off. See you later whipper snapper." He joked.

Pam looked at him aggrivated. "No need to be sarcastic." As he left her sight, he grinned at Pam's snapping attitude. He would hope that the young Italian girl would be just a happy to see him, as he was to see her. Pam might have been his follower, but his first progeny was very special. A very loyal young lady. Somebody who would never cross him, or turn against him. If he commanded her to do the most degradational thing she would do it without question. Also she held her tongue. She never spoke unless spoken too. At least with him, anyway. With all the madness lately, it seemed right to visit his first.

He snapped his phone open. "Hello, Anubis Airlines? Yes, I would like to book a flight from Baton Rouge, Louisiana to Louisville, Kentucky, please. Yes, one coffin thank you." With that he grabbed the Italian box, and headed out. If memory served him right, he had commanded her to stay in the big town of Louisville Kentucky. The large town was the biggest one in Kentucky. It was full of markets just like the renaissance time period of Florence, and gave her plenty of willing people to feed on. That is if she wasn't turned to true blood. Surely Eric had taught her better than that. On the other hand, his first progeny had been a real angel, even in life. She was always sticking to good human morals, no matter how often Eric had tried to pull her away from them. And so began his trip to Louisville.


	2. anubis airports

Eric got out of the car, and walked into the airport. He had brought Jason and Sookie Stackhouse with him as well. He didn't want to bother her at the time, but he knew it wise to bring them. They would know how to talk to somebody like his progeny. Perhaps they would be able to bond with her a bit. Nowhere near as strong a bond that Eric had with her, but a bond nonetheless. She though a vampire, was latched onto her humanity very well. Even for her age, she kept her humanity with her better than most mortals could. For over five hundred years, she was the angel of Pam, and Eric. Eric held the door for Sookie, and Jason. It was clustered beyond belief. When he walked up to the airport's service kiosk, a very dark skinned lady was at the desk. Her hair was black, and her eyes as green as grass. It seemed that she had never eaten in her life. Either that, or she was a vegetarian. She smiled as Eric walked up. The sign above said in bold white letters. **COFFIN DELIVERY SERVICES.** He didn't want to appear rude infront of his child, so he decided to stay at the airport that he was headed to during the day, then travel to her home when it was dark. It would be much more formal to introduce yourself appropriately. When it was his turn, he stood at the counter, and stared at her blankly. She grinned a smile that was far too big for his liking. It was very fake.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to coffin delivery services. May I interest you in any of our hotels? We have an opening in a grand vampire suit room in Louisville's popular Brown Hotel."

Eric shook his head. "No. That won't be necesarry. Tell me. Do you have any room left in coffin day holding for Louisville? I was hoping to be delivered straight to the airport, and leave there at first night fall." He said clearly seeing her attempts to persuade him to take an expensive hotel room. He was over a thousand years old. If anything he wasn't any sort of idiot.

When he saw her frown, he knew the answer was most likely no. "Oh, I'm sorry. We just booked the last space in the day hold for Louisville. You might have to be sent somewhere else. We have many hotels to choose from, or some rental spots, if you are staying for a while." She said really cheerful. When the other vampires behind him heard that, they all sighed, and walked off. Apparently they wanted day holds too. Eric would not easily be fooled.

He caught her eyes in his. That when his glamouring power kicked in. "Tell me . . . " He looked at the name tag "Jennifer. Are you telling me the whole truth?"

She stared at him blankley being caught in his gaze. "No. I was told to deny any day hold bookers, because the airport of Louisville is scared of vampires holding spots. They are merely half full."

"Is that so?" Eric seemed unsurprised. "Well, I am sure getting me one little spot won't hurt."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I guess one little spot won't hurt."

"Yeah." He smiled. "All these people behind me want spots too. They deserve some don't you think?"

"Definitely everyone desrves a spot to sleep." She laughed quietly. "So one spot for Louisville. May I have your name?"

"Eric Northman." Eric smiled with a wink. Jennifer smiled, and typed in his name. She nodded, and he left. He called that getting the special treatment. Glamouring came in handy, when you were getting denied special spots. Sookie definitely didn't like it when he glamoured people. Then again, he should get the same rights as everyone else. Eric waited patiently for the plane. He found a little store that sold authentic blood in cans, and got two cans. He looked across from where he was in the airport, and saw Jason and Sookie, at a little restaurant spot. They were eating burgers and fries. Jason was making a joke, and Sookie giggled at whatever it was he said. Erik stared blankly at all the humans around. He should have ordered somebody to take to his progeny. A nice human to take to her. He kept telling himself that she had not switched to Tru blood, though he was sure of it. His luggage was next to him. He grabbed the luggage, and pulled out the box. Should he give her, her hat back? Would it make her visit a sad one? Would it make her happy to have something to look back on? He kept it close to him. He would have to decided when he got to Louisville. The clock read 5:00 a.m. The plane was getting boarded. He walked over to them. "Come on. We're headed out." The two got up, and they walked away. Eric was walking with them, and he found a blind corner. Jason was right behind Sookie. He clutched his shoulder, and pulled him to the side. Jason was struggling for a moment. He was panicking, and probably thought that he would bite him. "Listen to me Stackhouse. My progeny that we are going to visit is very special to me. She is my first and most trustworthy made. She is over five hundred years old, but looks the age of seventeen." Eric kept walking as Jason was backing up. He eventually hit the wall, and could back up no further. "I want to trust on the fact that you will not try to take advantage of my girl."

Jason held his hands up. "Oh, okay. I promise. I won't touch your little vampire friend. I won't even get too close to her.

Eric's eyes squinted tightly. "You had better be telling the truth. She is my angel. I have no tolerance for people that treat her wrongly. If you even think of touching, or feeling her up, I will drain you of so much blood, you will be away from death only by a few drops. Also I would do it so slowly and agonizing, you will be SHOUTING AND PRAYING FOR DEATH AT MY HANDS." He realised he was shouting. Quickly he regained himself. "Or perhaps I could get my progeny to do it. If I command her to, she will have no choice. I would call her the most obidient progeny any vampire ever had. If I were to tell her to walk out into the sun at noon, she would start walking without question. So don't think for a minute that you can touch her."

Jason closed his eyes, and shook his head as his face sweated with fear. 'No I-I won't touch her."

Eric grinned. "Good. I'm glad you and I are on the same level." He grinned suavely. Jason was a wreck. Just then Sookie walked around the corner. She instantly looked at them.

She noticed that jason was sweating with fear. Eric looked innocent. She knew better. "What's going on here? Jason? Did Eric do something to you?" She asked starring at Eric in a testy manner. She knew he had done something to him. "What did you do to my brother?"

He raised a brow, as if there was any problem. Slowly Eric backed off of Jason, keeping his sight with Sookie. "Nothing much. He and I were just discussing my progeny, and what she expects of us.

With a stuck up look, Sookie sneered. "Oh, please. I don't care who she is. You don't need to harrase brother just because-"

Suddenly he was on the other wall. This had angered him greatly. He was very fast, and was not shy about it. "Listen to me. She is my dearest child. She deserves much respect. You do not have to like her. That is not what I ask of you. All I truely ask is that you do not speak of her in foul words. She is very old. More than triple your Bill Compton. She treats me with more loyalty than I did Godric. Don NOT speak foul of her name." He let go of her arms, and walked away. When she stated she did not care who she was, that hurt Eric. How dare they disrespect such an old vampire.

Sookie ran after him. "Listen, Eric. I'm sorry. You're right. That was wrong. Can you tell me a little about your vampire child, or at least her name?" She said trying to keep up with his long strides. "Does she have a husband, or a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Well, if she by any chance did have a boyfriend, she would request my permission first. There are certain things that she doesn't want to do, unless I grant her permission. She requires my permission for many things, besides that. As for her name, I'll tell you later."

He tossed his luggage into the cargo hold, but kept the Italian box. No doubt an airline worker would love to get their hands on a jewel encrusted antique box. As he held it close, he put it on the X ray conveyer belt. The one scanning the items raised an eyebrow, and stared at Eric. He rolled his eyes, and walked out to the coffins. They had very long ones for tall people such as himself. He jumped in.

He jumped into the coffin, and tried to get some rest. It would not be so simple. Especially when you were meeting someone that you haven't seen in hundreds of years. He had not seen her for so long, but her sweet face was etched into his memory. Her waist long hair fluttering behind her. The dark brown almost black color of her doe eyes. Hundreds of freckles that dusted her face. They would go from one cheek, across the nose to the other cheek. When she giggled that was the sweetest thing she would do. Then again that was before she was changed. Before he entered her life. He had watched her for a week before changing her. He watched as she walked through the market place. She had seemed like a perfect little sister. She was so full of happiness, and her smiles real. As much as he had stolen from her life, he was not regretful of his choice.


	3. The flashback

As Eric started falling asleep, his mind reminisced to where it all started. When he first decided to make a progeny. In no time his dreams overtook him. He had been told her life story many times from her. He was told of her family. Her friends. Her fiance. Her home. Her religeon Before she was lashed and whipped unmercifully, and kicked to internal bleeding. Before she ran away. Before she was being "enoyed" by others. Even before she was a slave. It was a story that she never exposed to people she didn't know. He was told every little detail of her enslavement. The dungeon. The merchants. The slave markets. Even the type of tool they used to torture her with. The day her life turned into a living Hell was also the day (or night for that matter) that he first laid his eyes upon his new progenyy. It was something she called "The day that turned into an eternal Hell."

_(Tuscany May 1449)_

A middle aged man, named Leopold looked over his fields. His hair was thinning, and his skin was dark and slightly wrinkled around the eyes. He was bit on the large side, but large speaking in bone structure, not in weight. His eyes were dark brown alomst a black. A large mustache adorned his face. He wore an early renaisssance white cotton shirt with black lace up trews, and brown boots. He stared out to the fields taking pride in his wheat crop. Beyond them, was a little bit of untouced lands. To keep a bit untouched forest was considered good luck. Down near a creek he saw his youngest child. A son of about six. He had normal brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a perfect baby face, nice and round. He wore a white shirt with pirate like sleeves, with a green sleevless overshirt. A belt held it closed. He wore loose laced brown pants with black boots. He was playing in the water glancing at the current, and fish. His father called to him. "Adam!" A smile flitted across his face, as he walked inside, alongside his father. His daughter was upstairs. His wife was in the kitchen. His wife's name was Mary. She was very tall. Even taller than her husband, who was short even for the time period. She was very beautiful by the standards at the time. A full body, with great curves. At the time her body was practically flawless. She was cooking a feast of pasta. She called upstairs.

"Rosalba" She hollared. "Come down Rosalba. It is time for dinner." When no footsteps were heard, she told her son to persue her. "Adam, go get your sister. Tell her that it is time for dinner. She can play with her paints later." He nodded, and ran up to the upper room, to find his sister painting. She was very distinct as a young teenage girl. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost to the point of being black, like her father. They were very large and expressive. Her hair was not so rich in color. As a matter of fact it was a white as the snow was and didn't even have any grey in it. A feature that was very rare, even at the time. It was a little bit longer than shoulder length, and slightly curly. Her facial features had been drowned out by freckles. She was fairly short, and didn't possess her mothers tall statuesque beautiful figure. Were her mother had a full round face, and a wonderful curved body, Rosalba was a mere skeleton under a cover of skin. It made her incredibly jealous of her mother. Still she wouldn't let that get in the way of her happiness.

Lately she had been getting painting lessons from her parents. Painting was a way to get out of the countryside. Her main goal was to get enough money to go to Florence, and hopefully get a job there. Ever since the Renaissance started up, all of Italy wanted to go to Florence. Her dreams were no exception. Every night she prayed to god that she would go to Florence, in any way she could, possible. It would be a great way to get a job at a church. They always eccepted beautiful artwork of all kinds. Not only that was on her mind, but also the hope of marrying a nice young gentleman. She had someone very special in mind. In her art class she met a fairly handsome young man by the name of Rapheal. He not only had the same painting class, but was also in the countryside of Tuscany. Her dreams of marriage were the same for him as well. Marriage of the two was allowed from the two families perspectives, so there was no problems in marritial affairs. Right now she had other great thoughts. Sure Florence was great as a long term goal, but pretty soon, the city of Rome would be all the rage for a few days. A carnival was going to be held there for the next three days. Nothing would be more fun than that. With good fortune her parents would let her go to the carnival.

That evening they all ate together, and she was being fairly quiet, not to raise much noise. Finally she decided to ask. "Mother, I was wondering. There is a carnival in Rome, that is going to go on for three days. Rapheal will be going with some friends, and I was hoping that I could attend." She smiled to her mother.

"And skip your painting lessons? Absoulutely not. You are the the best painter in your class, and you are far ahead in your studies, beyond that of any painter in your class. Do you not want to be ahead of your class mates? Might I add that it is very dangerous in Rome? When you least expect it, you might befall troube. I tell you now. A group of rouge men could very well scoop you up, and do lord knows what!" She scoffed. Mary was a worrier for children and young ladies.

She replied as best she could. If she knew one thing, it was how to manipulate her mother, and sugar coat if necesarry. "I am ahead in painting. You are correct. Which is why it would barely matter. I can afford to be set back a few classes. It would give the others time to catch up. Also I'll be very carefull. Rapheal will keep me very safe. I remember you saying I could trust him to be my husband, did you not?" She raised an eyebrow proving her point.

Her father on the other hand was far more trusting in her. "Of course. She has always been very carefull, Mary. I can trust her in her ability to stay out of trouble. Plus she has Rapheal with her. That isn't too bad, wouldn't you agree, Adam?" Her little brother sided with his father on the matter. This made Rosalba very excited. She would join Rapheal, and all her friends in the carnival. "Trust is a virtue of many, but used by few, Mary. Best let her have her fun now, rather than have her go into total chaos in later years, if I might say. Later on she will stay fully focused having been able to have lived her life."

Mary was not too fond on the thought. Still, she would allow her daugter to have her fun. "Fine, but keep this close. It will keep you very safe." Her mother handed her a necklace. Rosalba looked at it closely, and instantly realised what it was. It was a rosary. The beads were a crystal clear color, and the cross which had Jesus on it was a beautiful gold. She would keep it close, and knew how to pray to it. "When you keep this Rosasry with you, the blessed virgin Mary will protect you."

Putting it in a dress pocket, she nodded to her mother. "Thank you my mother." She hugged her mother tightly, and went to bed. Little did she know that tomorrow she would meet two people that would stay with her for over five hundred years.

The next morning, Rapheal, and all the teenagers rode off, from the countryside off to Rome. They all had their most festive clothes, and were ready to have the best of fun. Rosalba wore a white puffy sleeved chemise gown, with a green velvet laced bodice. She wore her dress shoes, and a wine red muffin cap. When they finally got there, the streets were being clustered as soon as they entered the streets. They saw yelllow and purple banners hung along the buildings, and some were strung from one house across a street to the other house to hang over the heads of the people in the street. When the group rented a room, the group ran out with their golden masks, and festive hats. It had turned to sun down, and the streets were alive with celebration. Ribbons flew through the air. People on balconies were tossing down, crumbs of bread for fun. Everyone held candles, and waved large sticks, with multicolored ribbons tied to them. Everyone seemed to be having fun.

Rapheal was dancing to the fun music being played in the main street. He danced with Rosalba, as thy enjoyed the festivities. Her high pitched giggles were proving that she indeed been happy with her fathers permissions. She looked to the left of the large plaza they were in. Near a grand fountain, Rosalba saw one of her female friends kissing a stranger that she was sure was no guest they brought along. She figured it was fine. It wasn't like they were all alone after all. There were tourists, and party goers everywhere. Rapheal tried to grab her attention back as they danced around. "I'm going to go grab a bit of food for us. You stay here alright? Don't let anyone try to dance you away from me, alright darling?" She nodded as she danced with him. He let go, and dashed off into the streets. She started dancing alone. The crowd had made Rapheal vanish. She had started getting lost in the riveting music. Dancing without a pattern, she never felt so free.

As she frolicked around, she noticed a very tall gentleman, and a much younger counterpart to her right slightly behind her. They wore very large golden masks, that had beaks on them. The party masks that had beaks were a favorite for the richer half of Italy. As the others around her jumped, and laughed, these two stood very still. They seemed to stare at the crowd, and not really move with them. Anyone that had stood next to them would have mistaken them for statues. The only way to tell they were people was that they wore goofy masks with the rest of the crowd. The tall one, and the much younger shorter one were standing there looking at nobody in particular. If they had focused on one person, then Rosalba would have surely noticed their eyes wandering continueously, or at least their heads turning. They surely were not here to have fun with the rest of the crowd. She decided to introduce herself.

Making her way through the crowd, she got closer to see who these people were. Finally she was right infront of them. One of them raised his mask, then the other did. One of them was very tall. It was pretty clear he was not from Italy. His hair was blonde, and a bit long. She had honestly never seen blonde hair before. Then again, nobody in Tuscany has ever seen a girl as young as her with white hair before. His eyes were big and looked like they could be very expressive. Though they looked blank. He was as pale as a ghost, and looked like on occasion he was quite boring. She had never seen any man so tall before in her life. The other one was more her age. Upon his neck below his shirt, she saw a faint trace of tatoos. Definitely not a boy from around here. He looked like he was a bit younger than her but very handsome nonetheless. His hair was a bit thinner than others, and slightly a bit lighter than the Italian norm. His eyes were quite dark like Italian eyes were, though. She was more than happy to meet these gentlemen.

The tall one after looking at her for a short time, smiled widely down at her. "Nice to meet you young lady!" He shouted over the roar of the crowd having a good time.

She nodded with a wide smile. He might not have been exactly the most high spirited one of the crowd, but seemed friendly enough. "Nice to meet you too. My names, Rosalba. May I ask your names?" She grinned to them, raising her simple fox like mask. They both grinned, and shook her hands. The teenager shook her right, as the tall man shook her left.

"Hello, young miss. My name is Eric. Eric Northman. This is my son Godric." He grinned as he looked down at his son. She looked at him, and instantly wanted to get acquainted with these two fine men. She loved meeting new people, and in Italy at the time, meeting new people helped with getting a place umong the world in Italy. "I have never seen white hair quite like yours." She assumed they would bring it up sooner or later, but not that soon. "If I may ask, how did it turn so white?" He said smiling cheerfully.

Godric looked up to his father, and gave him a serious stare that must have meant to notbring up her hair so rudely. He stopped laughing, and instantly bowed his head as if his son were somehow in total control of his own father. "Forgive my father. He knows not how to act towards a young lady such as you."

"Oh' it's quite alright. It has always been this way." She chuckled to them. She decided to dance with these fine men. In no time, her lover came back with some bread, and they both ate the bread, while getting aquainted with their two new friends.

Suddenly the bands played a new song, and the whole crowd formed into a circle around the fountain. Rosalba grabbed the hands of her two newest friends. Eric was on her right while Godric was on her left. She was a happy as could be. Godric held Rapheal's hand. The circle had been running around, clockwise. She looked at Godric, as he laughed heartedly, and looked into her eyes. For some odd reason, when she looked into his eyes, it was like he hypnotized her. What an amazing and exotic couple these two turned out to be. When she stared at Eric, he was laighing, and having a grand time. They raised their hands and the circled tightened. When they swung their hands down, the circle loosened up. This continued for a few times. The father and son seemed much more lively than before. Once the song was over the group all clapped and cheered.

As Rapheal and Rosalba had left the group, they had met back up with their friends. When Rosalba sat back down with the others, she kept glancing over at the two men. The group sat on the wall of the fountain. When Godric looked into her eyes, there was just something that he did that she never felt before. It was like he was putting her in a trance. When she departed from the pair she saw the pair talking. The one named Eric was staring at her. He said something to Godric, but she couldn't hear. Godric them said something back to Eric. They looked at her the whole time were conversing. They would occasionally nod their heads, and point to her hair. Suddenly she saw Godrick smile a wicked looking grin. They both had serious faces, and seemed like the only time they laughed, and had fun was when they were talking to her. She felt as though she was swimming deep waters like her mother warned. She figured that she better take off before these men tried to rape her or worse.

"I think I'm going to go get soemthing to drink, Rapheal. I'll be back in second." She picked up her dress so it wouldn't drag, and she took off into the empty part of the streets. The music soon started getting fainter and fainter. She had hoped that she lost the two men. They didn't seem right to be so friendly to her. She then strolled off.

Suddenly a hand slammed over her mouth, and she was soon found to be in trouble. Behind her she saw a scary looking older man that looked like he had never bathed his entire life. The smell of alcohol on his breath scorched the inside of her nose. Her hands were pinned to her sides, and she couldn't scream. Fear gripped the very edges of her mind. She felt her heart thudding in her ribcage. She wanted to scream for Rapheal to come and save her, or any of her friends for that matter. Hell, even the mysterious strangers that she met would be great. Alas, though, she was unable to. Not only did the man cover her mouth, but she was so frightened she couldn't even whimper. "Do not try to scream white hair girl, or I will kill you before you could blink." Her eyes widened as the criminal held a shiny blade up for her to see. In an instant about six other men came from the sides of the alleys. They grabbed her hands and bound them together. Along with her knees, and feet. A red gag was stuffed in her mouth. and another red scarf was tied around her mouth to restrict it from faling out.

"Sheesh for a girl that can afford to go to a Roman carival you are a boney fuck aren't you?" A few other men all laughed evil tormetuous chuckles that dragged on, and dragged her off to the streets of Rome. She saw her wine red muffin cap fall to the streets, and it dissappeared into the night. When she was brought to a doorway, she saw a few shadows making their way towards the group of kidnappers. It was the father and son she met. They quickly ran to her, unlike anything she had seen before her. Their speed was impeccable.

"Let the young girl go, or I will kill you, along with every man with you." The father said with the son. The kidnappers were inside the house, and they stood on the outside of the doorway.

The son spoke next. "If you do not let her go, you will regret you ever laid a finger on her."

"And what if I do? What will you two do to a group of slave traders?" They said. She instantly loked to the side knowing that they had just kidnapped the newest slave for their market. That is when the group of traders, and young white haired girl saw the most frighteneing thing any of them had ever seen. The father and sons incizor teeth came down, to reveal large ripping demon like fangs. With sheer fright the slave traders all sreamed shouts of fear. They slammed the door in the demons faces. As they quickly ran the girl down a group of stairs, Rosalba was still shaking from what she had seen. She had just seen the devil, and the devils son. She knew not of anything else it could have been. But why would such unholy demonic things want her to be safe. Did they want the men to let her go, just so they could have her for themselves?

Her thoughts were cut short, when she looked around. The room was horrible looking. The walls were dirty, and had brown spots on them. A lanky man of the group got her gag out of her mouth, and cut the ropes off of her hands, and legs. As soon as they did, one of the stronger men threw her up against a corner of the room. "Alright, little white hair girl. I will ask you a series of questions. You will answer them truthfully. If you do not answer them correctly, I'll cut a body part off." He said holding the blade up, as the torch on the wall glistened in it's reflection. "Do you understand?" She could not speak. "Can you at least shake your head?" Realizing this was a life or death situation, she nodded yes. "Good. Now lets start with why you're here. You are now a slave, and you will be sold. Somebody will buy you, and use you. Are you able to cook foods?" She nodded yes. "Alright, you cook. Did you work on a farm before?" She shook her head yes. "Good. Are you a virgin girl?" She nodded yes. "Alright. Are you able to lift many heavy objects most of the day long?" She shook her head no. "Alright. I'm going to open your mouth. Don't bite me, or I'll just plain kill you." She wasn't that stupid. With a slow movement she opened her mouth. She didn't know what he would do. Hopefully he wouldn't slit her tongue, or hurt her. He stared into her mouth, and clutched her jaw, moving her from one side to another. "Kay. Throw her in the brothel."

He lead her to a set of stairs. Ready to walk down them, she was picked up insted, and carried down into the basement. She was underground, in a basement. Around her were stone floors, and walls. The bottom of her dress was ripped. Her hair was falling out of the nice bun she wrapped it in. Her jewelry was still on. When she looked up, there were faces everywhere. There were all other types of women. None as young as her, but still plenty beautiful. In one side, there were men. They were ragged looking, and a few her age. None of the slaves had clothes in as good a shape as hers. They were plenty frightened along with her. There was but a lone candle in the room to give light. The man turned her around, and snatched away her jewelry, and anything else she could find in her pockets. He had no trouble tearing her clothes as he did so. An older gentleman crawled over to her. He was very slender, and barely looked like he had eaten anything. His hair was dark brown, and he looked like he had been there a while."Oh, no. White hair, freckles, Brown eyes, young, and thin. You poor child. You will be one of the first to go."

When she figured out what was awaiting her, she suddenly pulled her hands up to her face, as her tears poured from her face. In a few hours, she was going from happy, and care free, and having fun, to being kidnapped as a sex slave and having seen the face of the evil Lucifer himself, just outside her new prison. Suddenly she remembered something. A pievce of jewelry that the slave traders didn't aquire. Quickly she pulled her rosary out, and started praying "I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of heaven and earth; and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord; Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended into hell; the third day He arose again from the dead." Suddenly her eyes opened up. "Eric" she said. "Eric, Eric, Eric."

_(Present day Louisville)_

"Eric. Eric, wake up. We've arrived" Suddenly Eric's eyes flicked open. He noticed that the coffin was open. Sookie was standing over it, and was staring at him. He felt his eyes were wet. Apparently he was crying all throught the day in his sleep. He hated crying. It made him feel disturbingly like a human. In his arms was the jewel encrusted box. It was still locked, and felt like it still had the hat inside of it. Eric sat up and looked around. It had just turned dark as it seemed. He got out of his coffin, and looked around. Jason was holding a few suitcases that belonged to them. Suddenly as he walked towards him, ready to carry a few of his own, Sookie stopped him. "Eric, have you been crying?" She said sounding very confused. He quickly put a hand up to his face, and looked at it as if he was surprised. "No, don't worry about it. I must be getting the bleeds." He resumed to walk over to the cargo area to grab the luggage. Knowing that his muffin cap was safe, he stuffed the box into the luggage.


	4. Rosalba

Eric, Jason, and Sookie walked through downtown Louisville. The streets were loud, and the city lights were so bright that you could hardly even count it as night time. The only trace of it not being night time was the fact that Eric wasn't ashen. The buildings all around were old fashioned looking. Some were very old, yet elegant, while others were brand spanking new. Jason, and Sookie were quite surprised by such a bustling town. There were iron horses on the streets infront of certain areas. Louisville was known for the Kentucky Derby after all. The skyscrapers were unbelievable. She lived in such a beautiful place. Trollies would occasionally pass by. Most of the older buildings had gargoyles on the sides of them. It was very Charles Dickens looking in this humongous town. Little stores lined the streets of the huge city. Some were so small you could hardly notice them. Louisville was beautiful, and elegant. A big skyscraper had a dome over it, and showed some light. Little horse drawn carridges were going about the town. Some trollies passed by, carrying passengers along.

Eric walked along, making sure to keep the two humans close. While walking through the streets, he stopped at a little spot that said **Trolly stop.** Jason looked confused. "Why are we stopping here?" He asked not knowing.

"Because this is the spot in which the trolly will pick us up." He said glancing at Jason. Jason had not ever been to a town this large, so he didn't know much about trollies, or things like that.

Sookie stood at the stop, and fidgetted her fingers. Eric held her luggage, and had his strapped over his shoulder. She looked up to see Eric smiling. Apparently his love for his progeny was great enough to where he could hardly wait to see her again. When he looked down at her, he noticed her staring at him. Quickly he lost his smile, and stared ahead. She just shrugged it off. What a smug jerk. She was standing there for a moment, then decided to ask about Eric's progeny. "So, what's her name? Is she pretty?"

The sides of Eric's face pulled up. It wasn't exactly a smile, but not a frown either. With a sigh he started. "Rosalba is my first progeny. She is from Florence Italy. She lives in an old mansion in an antiquitive area of the city known as old Louisville. It's a historic district, and is very old fashioned. She usually likes to have guests in her home, so do not be surprised if she has a roomate. I am judging by the way she has not called upon me that she has a roomate. I am unaware if the roomate is human, or vampire, or even shifter. If it is a human or vampire, there is nothing to fear. She is the sheriff of this area, and a very passionate sheriff. She has kept a firm grip on her humanity. I suppose it is on account of her old life. Oh, and one more thing. I do not wish for you to stare at her back. It is incredibly scarred from when she was alive." Sookie didn't know she had scars. Well, she lived in Bon Temps, and according to her she seen it all. What could the scars be from? It must have been from some kind of accident. She was listening to Eric, and hardly noticed a woman and a little girl had been standing next to them. She couldn't help but read their minds.

_"Holy Hell. He is pale as bone. Dear lord. He's a vampire. I pray he doesn't kill me, well these two other people seem fine with him, and not too scared. What if they're vampires too? Oh, shit. Just try not look at him. Damn I can't. He looks so sexy. Still he could kill me." _Sookie sneered. There were people walking back and forth everywhere. Why would Eric choose to kill with this many witnesses, and even want to do it to a mother?

Sookie tried not to get too much in her head. Instead she focused on the child.

_"Wow. That girl looks so pretty. I want to look just like her when I grow up. Wow that man standing next to her is pretty too. I wonder if they're brother and sister, or husband and wife. I think he looks so handsome. I think I'm gunna ask them what time it is. Ooop mama has a watch. Well, I'll pretend I forgot about it and ask anyway." _

Suddenly the little girl walked up to Jason. "Excuse me mister. Do you know what time it is?" Sookie thought she was the most precious thing. She knew that Jason had been able to obtain many women's attentions, but even the little girl's cute crush was just too adorable.

He smiled down at the little girl. "Well, sure little girl. Uhh, right now it is 9:26." He said glancing at his wrist watch. The little girl giggled, and ran back over to her mother. They stood there, until the trolly aproached. It stopped infront of them, and they all got on it. Eric walked up to it first, and he helped up Sookie, and Jason. The three got onto the trolly, and sat down. As Jason and Sookie took as seat, Eric was standing up, lightly holding onto a leather strap on the roof of the trolley. The little girl sat next to Jason, and blushed a little bit. Sookie admired when little girls had crushes on grown ups. Some of the times it was too cute. Her mother was not so trusting. She kept a suspicious fearful eye on Eric, as if he would just snap and kill her any second. Sookie couldn't stand vampire haters. She thought that it was close mindedness.

The ride to the neighborhood was very quiet. Apparently the north was not very social when it came to strangers. Sookie was curious even still about this person. "So . . . of all places. Why would she pick Louiseville?"

Eric genuinely smiled this time. "Well, the reasons are vast, but I'll give a few reasons. First of, in the neighborhood she is in, It is also unique in that a majority of its structures are made of brick, and the neighborhood contains the highest concentration of residential homes with stained gllass windows in the U.S. Also there are Italianate, and Romanesque. It helps her feel at home." He switched the hands he using to hold the leather strap. "Also there are 135,421 Roman Catholics in Louiseville. She is of the same religeon, which still surprises me to this day." Sookie had never known a vampire that was still religeous. "Which this place is also the home of the leading manufacturers of Rosaries in the U.S. You see, when i made her over five hundred years ago, she had still kept her mothers rosary, and she still has it to this day. Thirdly, she has known to find many Italian speaking vampires in Louiseville." With that the lady grabbed her daughter by the hand and pulled on the rope that alerts the trolley to stop. The two ran off the trolly like they had seen a ghost.

Jason. "So, does she have alot of old things?" Eric turned to him expressionless. "I was just wondering. You know, so I make sure not to break anything."

Eric looked back ahead to trolly. "Well, much of what is old or breakable, is kept under lock and safe. Away from prying eyes. This is the big city, and if anywhere this town is hot for theft. You see, not only does she have a wide collection of her old trinkets of her living past, she also keeps many humans in her home for roomates, and the like." He said looking ahead of him, and seeing a brick house. He clutched the rope, and tugged. The trolly stopped as he proceeded. They followed. "As such, she is aware that humans can be not only foolish, but also clumsy, distrustfull, and . . . " He stopped and looked down as if he had felt a great anger. "disloyal."

The three were walking along a sidewalk, when Eric stopped at a house that was very large, and looked extremely old, but still in great condition. "Well, here we are." He said.

Jason nodded. "Alright, let's go." He jogged on up to the front porch. Sookie followed. Eric had walked closer, but suddenly he stopped at the foot of the porch.

Sookie looked back. "Are you alright, Eric?"

He sneered. "There is a human inside. I can smell him, plus I could feel half of his ownership on this house. I cannot enter." He murmured. 'If you would be so kind as to tell them to let me in?" Sookie nodded. She walked up to the door. Kindly she knocked on the big giant thick door. The three waited patiently as they expected a tall woman with leather, and perhaps a revealing suit. If they knew Eric which Sookie most defenitely did, then this vampire would be real spectacle.

Surprisingly she was just as ordinary as you could expect a normal human being. She wore a simple cotton black sunday blouse, with buttons down the middle, and buttons on the long sleeves. Her hair was white as a patch of untouched snow. Something that to Sookie was very strange. She had never seen anybody with naturally white hair before, though she had seen them on television, or on the news. She had seen a few actors have it before. She could easily out-white lady gaga's fake wig. Her hair hung in large waves, and surrounded her shoulders. Another way to tell it was real, was because of her matching eyebrows. She went over her eyelashes with mascara that was a bit lacking in certain white spots. Her skin was pale as normal vampires appeared. All of her white would have passed her off as a ghost. Her body looked starved, gaunt, and not very curvy, as if she came from a harsh time. Sookie assumed that she didn't have very many men admiring her body. She must have not been very rich in her last moments of life. Her face was not too powdered like Pam's was. While Pam was a woman of make up, and loud expressive colors, hers was a face of faint make up, and dark earthy colors. Not exactly a barbie doll, but still very respectful. Her eyes were a deep blackish brown, and very large. She had a pair of black slip shoes, and jeans, showing that she was not so outlandish, as Sookie thought one of Eric's progenies would be. She smiled not only with her mouth, but also with her eyes. Under her eyes were the same pink bags most vampires had. She had been very short as well. A few inches under Sookies height. She looked very young as if she had been bitten in her teen years. In every which way, she was the exact opposite of Eric. To Sookie, she was as normal as anyone had ever been.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you?" She looked at both of them. Her Italian accent was very faint, but present nonetheless. She extended a tiny pale hand.

Sookie smiled, and shook her hand, but was very careful. Just looking at her, she was afraid of breaking the poor thing in half, though in reality it was the other way around. "Hello, you must be Rosalba. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and this is my brother, Jason Stackhouse." Jason held out his hand, and Rosalba's smile faded a slight bit, as she shook his hand, though it was still present. "We're friends of Eric Northman, and he's joined us to Louisville." Sookie moved to the side, to show that Eric was there as well.

"Eric." She whispered. It sounded more like it was directed to herself rather than them. She quickly ran the way vampires do, up to the vampire that made her seem shorter than she already was. Her eyes seemed to boggle at his presence. Eric was right. She really _was_ devoted. Then again, Eric always knew how to be a great maker. Her eyes were amazed at his presence. She then slowly got to her knees, and closed her eyes. Eric looked at her with a smile.


End file.
